Ghost in the Halls
by Nancy Nix
Summary: This is my first story so be nice. It's a Yaoi, or a slash.It focuses on the love hate relationship between Joker and Batman. I let my friend read it and she started to cry
1. Chapter 1

**Ghosts in the Halls. **

_By, Zombix _

Joker rushed into the old broken church at the west side of Gotham city. Kicking the doors wide open with a bang he ran into the darkness. "Come on Batsy! You know you want me! Ahahahahahahahahaaa."

Batman landed on the cold cement around the crippled building with a loud thud. His cape fluttered around him until it held still around his body. Squinting to make sure there wasn't a trap from Joker, Batman carefully entered. The sound of his bots hitting the old floor echoed inside the empty forgotten building. Organs started playing off to the front of the building, a fast but out of tune song. Thinking that it was a trap Batman threw a Bat-o-rang at the music; hitting one of the pipes and sending sparks for just a few minuets, He could see Joker watching him while playing his music.

"What is wrong Batman? You don't like that song?" Joker asked giggling to himself and jumping off his stool. "Such a shame, it was one of my personal favorites. Perhaps you are more of a Bingo person?" A big grin spread across his face as Batman came closer to him. "Now now Batsy, I still have something to show you I can't leave right now." Joker bounded towards Batman, Batman dived for Joker.

Quickly Joker pulled out a large gun and pointed it at Batman. "You'll get a shock out of this Batsy!" He fired his gun instantly wrapping the caped man up in just a few seconds. Quickly Joker ran for a closed door. "Better hurry, Before it's to late." He ran through the door laughing.

As Quick as he could Batman stated cutting at his binds. Within a minuet he was free and after Joker with new determination. Busting through the door he found himself in a long narrow hallway with may doors.

"Come on Batsycakes! You need to hurry!" Jokers' voice bounded off the walls and came from every direction. Concerned about time Batman broke open the first door, finding a sign written in Jokers' handwriting.

"Sorry Batsy. Wrong room better hurry and find me." A smiley face was on the bottom of the sign. Batman went for the next door with the same result inside it. After the third door Batman finally found Joker standing in front of an old broken glass window that stretched from the floor to the roof.

Batman kept a Bat-o-rang ready under his cape just in case he had to use it, even though Joker looked like he was in a talking mood, he could never be to sure.

"About time Batsycakes." He crossed his arms and leaned on the dusty wall a white smile on his face like he had a secret he was going to tell. "I'm glad that you came, I have something to show you." His head tilted out the window to the city below. Batman took a step forward to see if he had lit the city on fire while he was on a wild goose chase. It all seamed normal. Christmas lights were hung still and you could make out a few painted trees on the business buildings.

"I wanted to show you this on Christmas, but as you know I went a little over board to break out with the fling tree topper and all. Spending it with Harley in Arkham Asylum…It wasn't really much fun on my part." He smiled at Batman. "But here it is, a new full moon and the lights are still up. Best of all It's an orange moon now, the last on was a plain white one this is much better." Joker sighed and looked out the half broken window to his accomplishment. "Takes your breath away, right?" He looked back at Batman. He stood there with his mouth closed; Joker could almost see a smile in his eyes. Then his body tensed up like someone just slapped his bear back while it was still wet.

Quickly Joker turned to see that horrid Batman stealer. The so called "Bat signal" the police controlled to get help from Batman, calling him like a dog. [Or so Joker though.

Joker was almost too afraid to turn back around, but he did to see he was alone again. Batman had left him, his duty called. "Batsy…Why do you torture me so? Can this Commissioner guy really any special? Can you love him more then me? Batsy, why do you always leave me alone?" Shuffling his feet Joker made his way back to the main hall of the church.

Tears running down his face he sat down in front of the organ, playing a slow, sad, dusty old song. The music seamed to fill the old church. Moans from the heavy winter winds joined in the chorus making the song even sadder.

Something shone on the floor from the light of the moon. A half piece of Batman's Bat-o-rang that he used earlier to stop the music. Swiveling on the stool, Joker leaned over and carefully picked it up cradling it like it was a piece of china. He placed the cold metal upon his white cheek feeling the place were Batman's hand had once been.

Quickly like he forgot something, Joker ran back to the half broken glass window room and flew open a closet. Inside there was a big box with the words "Lost but never giving back" on the side in big bold purple letters. Joker flung off the top and placed the rang inside along with many other weapons and various other things that Batman had used and lost to Joker. "Fifty two and a half pieces of you." He sad placing the lid carefully back on top of the box and closing the door. "Fifty two and a half pieces closer to you Batsycakes."

Leaning on the wall Joker slid to the ground placing his head in his knees watching the dust and bugs crawl across the old wooden floor.

Hours must have passed before Joker got back up, seeing his dust place where he leaned on the wall while talking to Batman. Something was off; there was a large hand print next to it, with a bat hand drawn. Tilting his head to the side he got up and walked over just to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. Sure enough a bat was drawn and a hand print was right on the spot where his shoulder was. A smile came back to Joker's face. Batman really did care! Joker looked out the window and he saw that there something written on it. He pulled out his glasses and got close to it.

"It…took…my…" Joker stood up taking his glasses off with a smile "I told you it would take your breath away Batsy." Joker watched as a little black bat flew in the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Dead and Gone

_A Batman Joker yaoi so if you don't like them leave. Also its goes backwards in time so it will start at the end and go back. Hope you like it I'm not all that good at writing so don't be to mean. Also I have references to Clare Napier's stories and my other story. Also it's really sad so please tell me what you think about it. _

_Nancy Nix_

"Twenty years ago today." Bruce said as he walked to the destroyed church. The walls were hardly still standing and there was almost no roof to speak of. Carefully he made his way inside; his black cane already was getting covered in soot and ash. The dust bringing up old memories. On a normal day he would have pushed them away, but today he let them flow into his head. All the battles that never got anywhere. All the innocent people that got hurt. Barb, Commissioner Gordon, Nightwing, the civilians. Everyone was a target. Everyone and no one at the same time. Joker wasn't to picky when it came to his victims. As long as it brought the two of them closer together.

Bruce stopped at the large organ that sat rusted broken at the front alter. Joker had lover to play that strange thing. He said that once he wanted a piano for his birthday, or a kiss goodnight. Batman didn't give him either. No. Batman showed no emotion, he would be ruined if there was any emotion in his line of work. No matter how hard he tried, I mush have shone. Some way, some how. And now all that he cared for was dead and gone.

Carefully he ran his fingers on the dusty keys, hearing the instrument cough and wheeze in its old age. His eyes met with a dented pipe. The one he made just a few months before that day. When he aimed high so not to hurt Joker, never to harm Joker. It had left a dent; he never really looked if he had damaged that pipe. He wanted the attention, he loved the attention. Maybe that's why Joker loved to get his attention so much. Because he liked it?

Shaking his head Bruce stiffly walked over to what was the main area of the long white hallway. The walls where gone now and there were no doors except for one. Jokers' personal room. Somehow it was mostly still ok. Only the wall that was in the hallway was now gone but everything else was still in place. The closet, the drawer, and that half broken stained-glass window. He wondered. Did it still hold that message? The one that Batman had left because he finally showed emotion to someone for the first time? Doing his best not to kick up as much dust then what was already in his mouth; he made his way to the window. Squinting and blowing away the top layer of dust he searched for his message. It wasn't there.

Sighing and backing away disappointed Bruce sat on a near by box. This short little walk had already gotten him tired. He wasn't thirty any more. He was fifty-six, with bad knees, shoulders, wrists, and getting heart failure. His life was limited and he knew it. Joker would have never let him self get old. Joker was to be young forever. Lucky bastard. Sighing again for letting his mind wander, Bruce pulled out a vile of pills. Shaking, he slowly opened it and took out four pills. He was only meant to have two pills every eight hours but who the hell do those doctors think they are? Quickly he shoved the pills into his mouth and swallowed.

Dissatisfied, He looked up to the sky though the hole in the ceiling. It was starting to get dark; he had to leave soon to go to that stupid meeting to see who will win the most of his fathers' money. He brought his gaze to a drawer in the corner. It was faded but could be clearly seen that it was purple and neon green. Shaking his head and laughing a little Bruce got up to see what was in it. Praying that it was one of Jokers gas tricks that would finally end his life on this lonely miserable planet, it was so much colder here without Joker.

Pulling with all his might, Bruce broke off the handle of the drawer. Sending him backwards into a pile of boxes. Jack-n-the-box heads landed on his lap as he groaned in pain. He could hear Joker laughing at him for falling for such a cheep trick.

"I'm too old for your tricks Joker. I need to know why you did that. I have to know or I won't be able to sleep a peaceful night ever again. I have to know Joker. Batman has to know." Cracking as he got up, Bruce went again to the drawer. This time a large flat piece of wood ready to pry it open. Shoving it into a crack. Bruce wiggled it around trying his best to open the drawer. Splinters broke off in his hands as he moved the wood around. Blood trickled to the floor and pain shot up his hands. To determined to let go or stop he kept on going. Bruce would have stopped long ago, Bruce would have never heard of this place. But Batman wouldn't. Batman never stopped, he wouldn't give up.

Snap! The wood broke though to inside the drawer and it was now open for him to see. Happily he looked inside to see what where the remains of Joker. What was left of him for his Batman? His scent filled the room. That beautiful smell that Bruce had caught the day he was outside by the steps. Reaching in he found a black batarang, it was once broken but it looked like Joker had used Elmer's' glue to put it back together. Bruce laughed and reached in again. His hand met cold metal, and he grabbed hold of it to pull it out. A gun. Bruce stared at it for what seamed like days to him. A fake? A real one? Was it loaded? Or was it empty? He knew that Joker sometimes carried guns that were empty before. He brought the cold steal closer to him. What if this was what he was looking for? Only once had Bruce held a gun before. And Batman never touched one.

He opened the barrel. Full. Joker had left him a fully loaded gun. Maybe he could still see him again. In another world? Joker of all people might go to hell. Batman for sure would go to hell. He had killed before. He had killed on purpose. He brought the gun to the side of his head. Shaking he put it back down as he sat down on the boxes.

"I can't do it Joker. I'm not strong enough. Never have been the mask always hid so much. So many feelings." As quick as he could Bruce shoved four more pills into him mouth and she chewed them up. He could hear joker laughing again.

"Hahahahahahaaa, Bruce Wane? What are you doing here? That gun isn't for you. It's for my beloved Batsy. Have you seen him? I've been waiting for a while now."

He sounded so close, so real. Bruce reached into his large coat pocket, feeling the Batman mask. Why had he brought it? It was a feeling that he had. "Joker turn around, I'll tell Batman to come. But you can't look. He wants it to be a surprise." He smiled as he talked to the invisible Joker in the room.

"Oh goodie! I love surprises!" Was all that he could hear before he placed the mask on. Things felt different. "Batsy!" He could hear Joker say. "Come one Batsy, I know you have the guts. I've been waiting for soooooooo long. You know how boring it is in this place?"

Batman got up gun in his hands. "Hay Joker."

"Hmm?"

"I'll give you your birthday present tonight." A smiled spread across his wrinkled face.

"Really! You got me a piano! Batsy you shouldn't have!"

"No, Ill do you one better then a piano. I'll give you a goodnight kiss." Batman cocked the gun at his head.

"I never told you this Batsy, but you know I love you." Tears ran down Batman's face as he smiled.

"Me too Joker."

_Headlines read._Bruce Wane killed him self last night. He had begun to see things and hear things a he overdosed on his medication. Doctors believe that he thought that he was Batman. His body was found with a loaded gun in the old Church on top of Napier Loop after he failed to come to a meeting.With Batman mask on, and joker dolls surrounding him he found his final resting place. Although he was a happy man. He has no family to pass on him belongings, and no friends were written in his will. 

Auctions for his belongings begin on Friday.  



	3. Chapter 3

**The Real Gotham**

_**By Nancy Nix**_

_Chapter 2! How you like it. It took me a little while to think up what I should put on here and what I should save for later. Sorry I can only do short chapters it's either short or REALLY long ones and I don't know about you but short ones are normally easier to read when you have lots to do. Once again I refer only once this time to a fellow writer, Claire Napier. Check her stuff out its amazingly-awesome! Enjoy. Batman/Joker Yaoi! tehe_

Lightning filled the sky on another darn night. A tall slider man with a purple suit walked down though the dangerous side of town. His large matching purple hat covered his face as he walked on with his stroll.

No one could afford anything nice here. The buildings were crumpled and falling down with old age and neglect. This forgotten place was no other then the original Gotham. Where everything ever began, now lost underneath the newer shiny, flashy perfect Gotham that T.V. shows portrayed. Money was easy to come by in the shiny Gotham, but down here it was rare. When ever anyone got hold of money it was right away spent for drugs. Although money wasn't very common, neither was a tall man in a purple suit walking in the middle of the road.

From his head to his toes he looked loaded. Possibly a rich man who got lost and was trying to enter a meeting or his ritzy suite out looking the "beautiful" Gotham. Rich men had money. Money could get drugs. With drugs you could be happy for once. Very rich men could have that for a long time. This man looked rather more on the richer then rich side. Like zombies, people began to climb out of trash cans, dark corners, and bushes every where. Moaning in pain and hunger the people surrounded the purple man not going to let him go no matter what. The circled people didn't seam to bother the man, all he did was stop walking and calmly put his hand into his jacket pocket.

A younger man who wasn't as bad as the others popped out of the circle a pocket knife in hand. Breaking into a sprint he aimed for a rib to dig his knife into the man. That would make a rich cowardly man give up all he's got right? Untrained and careless the put his entire body into the motion of stabbing. The last thing he saw was the large wide toothed grin of the joker under the large hat; until a large red boxing glove punched him right in the face from inside his jacket. Surprised by the boxing glove the man was sent back flying into the crowd of people watching in confusion and terror. Joker let out a loud laugh for all to hear as he bent backwards and forwards in a laughing fit.

"Now that I have gotten all of you complete attention, how's it going?" Joker flung off his hat and held it to his side as he combed it with his other hand. "I do hope that I don't have too much bed head, I had a meeting with a billionaire this evening." With a large smile joker threw the large boxing glove behind him. Straightening his jacket he introduced him self with a utmost serious face. "As you all know an should know I am the Joker." He smiled as mothers grabbed their children close. "Now, now, now, please don't fear me. I mean come on, we're all practically family!" He pulled out a camera from his inside pocket and ran next to a group of people and took a picture of him in front of them all. "That's going to be a keeper, Uncle Joe is gona want to see that one." He said as he put it back into his pocket and flashed a big smile at them all. "You any of you know why we're family?" He marched back and forth looking at people in the corner of his eyes. A small boy held up his hand. "Yes! You in the back little boy why are we family?" Joker was ecstatic to have a volunteer.

"Because…Because." Sacred and on the spot the boy couldn't think. Joker had a pen and paper out with his thick bug eyed glasses on ready to write down his answer. "Because…We are all…Because you said so?" The boy pleaded into the pale bug eyed Joker's face.

"Good enough for me!" He yelled out whipping off his glasses and tucking them away. "Even better it's because we all have been left her to rot and die! The rich and famous have used us to their greater potential and dropped us down into our personal hell hole we call home! Using us like soda bottles, drinking what we got then forgetting to recycle us! Unable to truly die, we gain in size and never go away!" Joker started to use his hands to talk with putting his entire emotion of hate to the upper world in his little speech. "Well now is the time to fight back! Take from them for what they took form us! Our homes, food but not family." Joker had a evil darker smile for that word. "They can never take our family because we just keep getting bigger! We are the army of the original Gotham City! And we are taking it back!" Joker pulled out a gun and aimed it to the sky. Firing off three rounds confetti and hundred dollar bills flew into the sky to the people. If they weren't convinced already they were now.

Mr. Joker! Thank you so much!" A man groveled at his shoes scuffing them up. Frowning Joker looked down at the man who had many wads of dollar bills in his hands. Crouching down next to him Joker let him a hand.

"Let me help you up cousin." Crazy flashed from behind Joker's eyes but the man was so dumb to realize that. He took his hand and met his end from an electric buzzer on Joker's hand. As the man's smoking body hit the ground people stopped and stared unsure what to do. Run or keep grabbing money. Dusting off his jacket Joker spoke again.

"No one it this family will EVER grovel like a dog ever again! It sickens me and if you do it then you are not apart of this family. You are a spy, and spies have to be killed." Smiling Joker ripped out the slightly burnt money from the mans hands and threw it into the crowed. "Where is Madam Repian?" He calmly asked at the people were still frozen with shock.

"That way Mr. Joker sir." The same little boy got up out of the crowed and pointed off into the darkness.

"Why thank you little one." He turned to go then hesitated. "Here." He gave him his hat and watched it sink down over his eyes. "If any one touches you or that hat tell Uncle Joker ok? Don't let anyone take it from you got that." He was kneeling down next to the boy big white teeth smiling haply as he left the panicked people. Joker left his little gun inside that hat; he thought it would teach the boy a little character. Laughing Joker walked twenty steps before he heard the first gun shot. Hearing the screams he laughed harder. "That's why Batsy gets all those bird-boys! They're so gullible!"

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Stepping into the tent was a total different Joker then the one outside. Things were calmer inside the ten that smelt of woodworm incenses. Taking a deep breath joker walked inside letting the drape behind him fall separating the town from the tent.

"About time, I've been waiting for you for while. I knew you were coming, a dream told me lat night that you were going to try some stupid shit on the people down here. What is it that you want now?" A woman in a large blue and purple cloak sat a rounded table her back to Joker.

"Well if you knew that I was coming, then shouldn't you know why I came?" A large smile crept over his face.

"Wipe that stupid smile off your face before I do. What do you want?" Instantly dropping his smile Joker walked over to the table and sat down. It looked a lot bigger from the door. Sitting in the little chair he bonked his knees trying to get comfy. "Quit squirming around and give me your hand." The old lady threw out her wrinkled hand for his. Carefully Joker placed his hand into hers. Quickly she grabbed hold of it and went off tracing lines here and rubbing there.

"Hehehehehahahahahaha!" Joker tried his best not to laugh and move around to much but she was tickling him.

"Hmmm, ah, yes…Will you ever shut up?! Can't be in a room longer then two minuets without talking or laughing!? You're not going to live to much longer." She flung his hand back at him.

"What?! Madam Repian! How long?!" Panic set into Joker's entire body.

"Hell if I know exactly what day you fool. I'm not a super miracle worker, I do what I can." She sunk back into her chair in a trance.

"Hellooooooooooooo?" Joker waved his hand in front of her hidden face. "Hmm, must be on her lunch break." Joker said before laughing rocking back and forth.

"I said not to laugh inside my house!" The woman sprang to life slapping Joker on the side of the face. Joker fell to the floor in shock holding his slapped face. "Your life will come to end when this sand glass runs out Joker." She placed an hour glass on the table the sand was black as night. "I fear that this is not the only thing." Walking over and picking up a jar of bones the woman tossed them to the fire. Shaking her head back and forth she watched as the bones broke and popped. The smoke changed colors from black to yellow, to green then white. The woman stood inhaling the colors. "Much more then I fear Joker." She turned to him head tilted sideways face still covered. "Your plan will fall flat. You will be betrayed and he will not come for you." Joker stood up towering above the woman. "You may not show fear now my boy but you will. It will feed your army, remember your family doesn't grovel." Sighing Joker walked over to the hour glass and held it in his hands. It was no bigger then a cell phone.

"Ha! I can cheat death!" He flipped it over sot he sand would run the other way. It didn't. It kept going the same way it was already going. Flowing upwards diminishing the amount of sand from one side, and gaining on the other. "That makes no sense! You got and antigravity hour glass? It's not even violet!" Joker pouted.

"Makes jokes all you want. You can't escape your destiny. You will know what you have to do soon enough; it will come to you in dreams." The woman took off her hood to revel that she had no eyes. "I tell you now, better hope for mice."

_Ohhhh! Suspense! Mice in a dream means quick elimination of ones enemies :P _


End file.
